Cream's Adventure
by BeautyT.C
Summary: Amy and Cream go shopping for the day, but Cream keeps disapearing!Will Amy get Cream home in time? Cream's Adventure will be determined by the reviwers! I will add o.cs in the story but give me details! *Story will be updated once i get a chance*


*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CHARACTERS ONLY BEAUTY AND DESTINY*[Disaster starts in the second chapter]

"Amy this place is just so kewl…."Cream mumbled. "Hasn't your mom ever taken you to the mall?" Amy questions the rabbit. Cream didn't answer but kept looking around. "Hey, Destiny!" Amy screams over the commotion to say hello to Cream's older sister. Destiny runs and trips over her many bags of clothes and junk. She gets up, and surprisingly didn't cause a scene. "Man, it is SO hot today!"Destiny complained. ( I'm sorry I didn't mention this before but Destiny looks just like Cream, except she is taller and the brown parts on Cream's body are blue on Destiny's. And she has hair instead of that little triangle on creams head. She wears a stripped blue dress with a dark blue tie and wears a navy blue beret.) Amy and Destiny continued their conversation of complaints and Cream wandered off into the mall….

"Cream! Where are you?" Amy and Destiny yelled together. "There she is!" Destiny pointed towards the escalator. She used her powers to lift her and Amy up as they flew past people and up the stairs. "Cream don't run off like that!" Amy scolded the young bunny. "Ok." Cream blankly said as they walked to another clothing shop. Beauty was calmly walking into a changing room as people banged on the door for a turn. ( Beauty is the daughter of Blaze and Silver but they don't know that. She looks just like Blaze but is white and the dark purple arts are red and her tail is smooth, not spiky. Her dress is white with a rose print in the upper middle and she wears black, shiny, heeled boots with white gloves and gold bracelets.) Beauty sat down on the bench as more and more and more people rioted for the small stall. "Wait your turn." Beauty said in a musical voice. People stopped and waited as she told them so. She stepped out and the crowd fights for the stall. She walks past the register and drops money on the counter. Beauty sighs and walks to her friends, Destiny, Cream, and Amy. "Hey girls!" Beauty squeals. Cream walks off unnoticed again and starts another journey that will be mentioned in the next chapter. "Cream?" Amy looks around and Cream is nowhere in sight. The three girls start running and screaming, which makes the other people in the mall run and scream also. Within an hour, the mall was abandoned and filled with bags and fallen items. Sonic enters and looks around. "Hmmmm…" He dashes all around to check if there was a fire or a flood. "Probably a gas leak…" He thought. He quickly exits but snags 3 chilidogs for the run home. Amy, Beauty, and Destiny are still looking for Cream, yet they are in the middle of nowhere. Amy drops to her knees and bawled. Beauty sighed and sat down, pulled off her boot, and showed her secret G.P.S inside. "It says we're in….Arizona?" Amy cries even harder. The G.P.S recalculates and says…. "No, wait we're still in California." Amy stopped crying but kept sniffling. Destiny trips over nothing and lands on her feet. (No, she did not flip.) A rock appears where she fell and quietly laughs at her. "Well, well, well. Seems our famous girls are in a pickle I see." "EGGMAN!" The girls screamed in unison. He laughs and captures the girls. They were treated to being knocked out by sleeping gas and when they wake up, they were in chains. Beauty was barefoot, which meant she couldn't use her powers. Destiny had her gloves removed, which meant if she used her powers, she could kill them all. All of Amy's mallets were gone and that didn't help either. The chains were on their wrists and ankles, making them straight. Eggman returns to the room, with a feather duster. Eggman knows that they have shorts underneath their dresses so it was ok in the story to pull up their dresses. He tickles Beauty's belly, making laugh, cry, and hiccup. Then he goes down to her feet and tickles her even more. Beauty kicks him in the face which make all three girls laugh hard. She wriggles, which is useless but it does make him stop. All of a sudden, a burst of light came through the door. "Your tickling is over Eggman!" Sonic yelled from behind. They fought for at least 10 minutes and Sonic un-chained the girls. "Are you ok?" he asks, looking more at Beauty. "I'm alright but I'm a little buzzed up." Amy hmpfs at Sonic's actions. "My arms hurt a little but I'll be alright." Destiny remarks. Amy stayed silent. Beauty continues to hiccup and walks with Sonic and Destiny, while Amy is walking by herself.

AMY'S P.O.V

"I can't believe he did that!" I yelled to myself. All those times I told him that I loved him, he just ignored me! Planning to go on dates and he stood me up! (Didn't go) I sigh and keep walking as I cry.

Nobody's P.O.V

Beauty and Destiny are laughing at all of Sonic's funny jokes now and then. As the girls get home, they both peck Sonic on the cheek, giggle, and run home.

Beauty's P.O.V

I leaned on my front door and sighed. What a hunk! I wonder if I can finally get my first kiss! I run upstairs to my fluffy Sonic doll and fall into a deep sleep.

Destiny's P.O.V

I laid down in complete satisfaction. My bunny tail twitched as I wrote in my purple diary about the walk home.

"_Dear diary," _I wrote in my best pen,_ "I wonder what can happen next! I kissed my best friend on the cheek and I think I love him! I don't care what Amy thinks! I want Sonic as my boyfriend no matter what!"_ A large smile spread on my face as I fantasized about the little kiss.

Me: Ok! You girls are obsessing over him!

Beauty and Destiny: *drooling over Sonic*

Me: You know, Cream is still missing.

Beauty and Destiny: WHAT! *starts crying*

Me: Like I said, Cream's Adventures will be defined by the reviewers!


End file.
